


A Free Dessert

by GlazeDoughnutz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazeDoughnutz/pseuds/GlazeDoughnutz
Summary: The two get free desserts when Alfred fake-proposes to Arthur, and it worked. After so many times of doing the same old thing, Arthur wants more than just a fake proposal and Alfred knows.





	A Free Dessert

Alfred had come up with a clever plan, and even Arthur had to comment his idiocy on the idea. Alfred had come up with this scenario where he would fake-propose to Arthur at a restaurant when they had dinner together and hope that they would receive some kind of dessert with that arrange, something mostly Alfred hoped for.

Arthur at first, complained to Alfred on how this was a terrible and quite as he might say, an undignified plan but the American was so persistent, and Arthur didn’t want to keep listening to him whine and cling to him until he agreed and it seemed he really didn’t have a choice but to go along with the plan, and that all very well just made Arthur grumble and surrender, which made Alfred basically jump up and down. 

“It’s full-proof Artie, don’t even sweat it!” Alfred practically boasted getting out of the car with Arthur, walking towards the restaurant to have dinner while the smaller male couldn’t help but roll his eyes walking behind Alfred.

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?”  
Arthur couldn’t help but comment which made Alfred laugh and wink at him, holding the door open, gesturing to go in, Arthur very much did so, enjoying Alfred’s gentlemanliness. 

The ring that Alfred was going to use was a cheap dollar store ring which Arthur thought was absolutely repulsive although didn’t really mind. He and Alfred had been together for a few years but both of them knew that they weren’t ready to get married at that time and he didn’t mind or even feel offended that it was just a fake proposal.

The first time they had done that, it was a success, Arthur hated to admit that it was a thrill, pretending to be surprised as Alfred stood up after he had finished his meal and knelt down to his knee beside Arthur and pulled out the cheap-poorly made ring in a box and say some sappy half-hearted thing about wanting to spend his life with Arthur and much to the American’s surprise, cried on queue while nodding his head, going with the plan as he said he would. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and the servers gave them free desserts, even a gift card for the restaurant, though it was probably the last they’d go there, clinking their wine glasses together sharing a glance at the other while they drank. 

It was a few more years later that they still kept the tradition alive on their anniversary, always making sure to go to a new restaurant when they did that and as always, greeted with a gift from the servers, a delicious one and something they could laugh about after they left. 

At this time, Arthur had gotten quite tired of what they had been doing so many times but it did sharpen his acting skills. Though, he couldn’t help but imagine if Alfred would actually propose to him. Alfred took notice of his partners reactions whenever they put on that kind of act, seeing that Arthur had become more bored and even with a sign of disappointment, which the younger man didn’t say anything but knew quite well what he wanted.

Alfred had come up best plan yet, better than the fake-proposal scheme. He told Arthur to get dressed up, his lover simply nodded, mumbled something under his breath before he disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. It was a restaurant that required formal attire and said to him that they would get the best dessert they had ever received since their past years doing this, which was what he said so Arthur couldn’t expect anything different. It was their 6 year anniversary of being together and Alfred wanted to make it special. 

They pulled up outside of the restaurant, both of them walking into the building and waited for their turn to be seated.  
“You look beautiful.” Alfred breathed out, looking into Arthur’s eyes after they had been brought to their respected dining table and had gotten settled with their food. Arthur blushed but didn’t look away from Alfred’s gaze,  
“What’s gotten you so happy today? The awaited dessert i’m guessing,” he said wanting to say sarcastically but it came out more saddened, which made Alfred frown and sigh before he shook his head reached over to take Arthur’s hands. 

“That’s not it, although a dessert after this meal seems pretty rewarding to me,” he chuckled “But no, I want to do something better,” Alfred said in a soft voice, rubbing his thumb against Arthur’s fingers. Arthur raised an eyebrow,  
“Oh yeah? and what would that be?” 

“I want to propose.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up and gave Alfred a confused look, “I know you do, we’ve been doing this for 4 years on the same exact day, but I don’t know if I want to do that anymore Alfred, I want more than just a fake pro-“ his words were cut off as he saw Alfred take out a small box and opened it which revealed a ring that wasn’t the distasteful that he thought he would see but one that was probably more expensive than the apartment they rented together. 

“Arthur, I’ve loved you for so long, you could say all those past proposals were just a practice to the actual day where I would finally propose to you like this. I don’t want to draw attention because I want this moment to be between us,” Alfred spoke in almost a whisper voice, smiling up at Arthur, who had put a hand over his mouth to hide the joyful sobs that started to come out, and was grateful that the restaurant was dimly lit so no one but Alfred could see him. 

“Will you make me the luckiest man and let me marry you?” He continued, all Arthur could do was nod and try not to make a fool of himself while Alfred slipped the ring onto his ring finger, which fit perfectly.

“You better not be joking or else i’ll slap the hell out of you,” Arthur sniffed and they both laughed. Alfred shook his head, sad that he couldn’t close the distance between them because of the table, kissing Arthur’s hand instead. “I’m guessing we’re not going with this plan anymore?” Alfred quirked at Arthur before he merely shrugged “You weren’t that good at acting anyways,” He stuck out his tongue, quickly comforting Alfred before he threw some sort of tantrum. 

“I love you.”

“More than a free dessert?”

“You’re my dessert.”

“Oh shut it you sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, i’m still pretty basic on my writing but I just came up with this idea and thought it was pretty cute i guess. Although it’s a short and sappy fic, i like how it turned out. I’ve loved them for who knows how many years and basically have read all of the usuk fanfics i could find and i wanted to start contributing as well. Thank you.


End file.
